This invention relates generally to containers for dispensing liquid and more specifically to a container having a novel pouring spout arrangement by which the space above the liquid is vented to permit air to be drawn into the space during a pouring operation to prevent the glugging or gulping phenomenon associated with many conventional bottles.
This invention is particularly applicable to blow-molded plastic jugs or bottles used for dispensing a variety of different types of liquids, some of which may be toxic or flammable. As the bottle is tipped forwardly, the mouth or neck portion will normally be lowered below the liquid level in the bottle, trapping the air in the bottle above the liquid. If no vent is provided to admit air into this region, the flow of liquid out of the bottle will alternate with the flow of air into the jug, causing a glugging or gulping action. Because of the glugging action the poured stream is difficult to control, so that the user may make a mess with the liquid. When that liquid is toxic or flammable this can create a dangerous situation.
In the past, various attempts have been made to provide containers with a vent feature to overcome this glugging problem. Typical prior proposals are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,514, 4,412,633, 4,804,119, and in PCT International Publication No. W086/02334, and those designs are improvements over the conventional bottles.
In larger blow molded plastic bottles, for example 35 pound or 5 gallon jugs, it is desirable that the neck area be both level and strong because the automatic filling and capping machines which are used to fill the jugs require a dimensionally consistent and strong neck to work efficiently. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,028, assigned to the assignee of this application, provides a bridge top construction to maintain the level position. Applicant has discovered that it is very desirable to provide a bottle of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,028 with a spout arrangement which alleviates the glugging action during a pouring operation.